The present invention relates to a vehicle incorporating a multi-purpose element that permits mounting of a large, heavy item on a vehicle lacking available space or structural strength under stresses of operating environments in existing conventional structures for such large, heavy elements. In one embodiment, an example can include a spare tire mounted on a winch that is mounted on an existing higher strength structure of the vehicle. Embodiments can include examples that can permit the use of such items for multiple uses and can avoid damage to the items in a stored or mounted configuration as well as to the vehicle and mounting structure/system.
Users of vehicles, off-road or all terrain vehicles in particular, frequently have a need to maximize useful load, carrying capacity, and an ability to mount equipment on their vehicles. They also have a need to meet such needs in a way that provides them maximum flexibility and reduces or minimizes interference or incompatibility of load configurations or equipment mounted on such vehicles. Users also seek to provide such benefits in a way that reduces a need for purpose built equipment and vehicles that adds substantial cost to such vehicles as well as related equipment mounted or carried thereon. Users also need to be able to maximize the use of equipment on their vehicles to expand or improve functionality or features that such equipment can provide. Ideally, desired equipment will require the least amount of modifications as well as providing an opportunity to be to repaired and modified in the field. In particular, remote use of such vehicles and items require designs and systems which permit replacement of parts or repair with a wide variety of potential parts or enable an ability to manufacture parts out of available supplies or equipment that are found in austere environments such as in Afghanistan, Antarctica, or Sub-Saharan Africa. Users also have a need for rapid deployment and removal or use of such elements due to environmental considerations such as a hostile environment or conditions which significantly increase difficulty in making use of such items or equipment or even reduce an ability of a user to make use of such equipment e.g., one handed operation, single user operation, etc.
For example, FIG. 1 shows an existing small sized all-terrain vehicle with multiple equipment items and racks but without a spare tire. FIG. 2 shows another existing small sized all-terrain vehicle with multiple equipment items and racks mounted on the vehicle. In both examples, there is no room for additional items such as a spare tire. In such cases, the vehicle already has equipment on all load-bearing sections; thus additional items cannot be additionally mounted, particularly items which are heavy and large.
In general, a vehicle recovery or anchoring system is provided including a winch coupled to a vehicle, a cable retractably disposed in the winch, a selectively removable dual use vehicle component and anchoring structure (DUVCAC), e.g., a spare tire, and a retaining structure that is configured to retract and hold the DUVCAC or extend the same based on operation of the winch. The cable is adapted to selectively couple and decouple with the retaining structure, wherein the cable is passed through a section of the DUVCAC and be drawn against the vehicle and/or winch. Different types of retaining structures are provided including retaining structures that are formed with additional anchoring elements, e.g., folding spades, as well as different structures, e.g., cable sections or loops, to couple with the DUVCAC. Different cable configurations as well as coupling arrangements are also provided. Various methods are also provided.
In one example, an apparatus and system is provided that permit mounting of heavy and large equipment items using existing structures that do not interference with the existing structure or use of the vehicle or other items or equipment on the vehicle. Some embodiments permit expanded functionality of the existing structures. For example, a winch is mounted on a vehicle front section. The winch is provided with a cable and a retainer structure that fits over a spare tire. The winch cable is passed through the spare tire and coupled to the retainer structure. The winch then retracts the cable and draws the spare tire against the winch and/or surrounding structures and locks the cable in place. Other embodiments include alternate structures as well as those that provide additional functionality and features. Methods of use and manufacturing are also provided.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.